The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to computer systems that use real-time messaging conversations.
Real-time messaging systems such as instant messaging, text messaging, and chat sessions have gained tremendous popularity in recent years. In these systems, users communicate with one another in real time by exchanging messages over a network, such as the public Internet or a cellular network. Example instant messaging (“IM”) systems include Lotus® Sametime® from International Business Machines Corporation (“IBM®”) and Instant Messenger™ from America Online, Inc. Short Message Service (“SMS”) is an example of text messaging support that is available to users of devices such as modern cellular telephones. Interactive chat sessions may be accessed using a number of devices, including laptop computers, Web-enabled cellular telephones, and so forth. (“Lotus”, “Sametime”, and “IBM” are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both. “Instant Messenger” is a trademark of America Online, Inc.)
Typically, IM users maintain a listing of people they frequently contact via their IM system. This listing is commonly displayed on the graphical user interface (“GUI”) of the user's IM client, and is often referred to as a “buddy list”; the people on the buddy list are referred to as “buddies” or “IM buddies”. Other real-time messaging systems may have address books, so-called “short lists”, or analogous means of enabling users to quickly locate a stored address for one or more message recipients.